Le Fantôme et Mrs Turner
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth attend le retour de Will, et reçoit un visiteur inattendu.


**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney, Bruckheimer, Ted Elliott et Terry Rossio… Pas à moi, en tout cas.

**Rating : **tout public.

**Le Fantôme et Mrs Turner**

Elle était le Roi des Pirates et pour cela on lui fichait une paix royale. Cinq années avaient passé depuis la défaite de la Compagnie des Indes faceà l'alliance des Seigneurs Pirates, depuis que Will Turner était devenu capitaine du _Hollandais Volant_, depuis la mort du Gouverneur Swann et de l'amiral Norrington, décès privant définitivement Elizabeth de ses derniers appuis au sein d'une société respectable.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Elizabeth Turner _née_ Swann vivait à présent entièrement retirée du monde, mais elle en vivait bien à l'écart, elle et son jeune fils William. Elle avait élu domicile sur l'île de Tortuga, un des derniers bastions de la piraterie, mais demeurait loin du port principal, le dernier endroit où elle désirait élever un enfant. Mais ses « sujets » avaient pris soin de lui fournir une jolie petite maison près d'un village de pêcheurs, et elle y menait depuis lors une existence parfaitement tranquille, parfaitement solitaire, et parfaitement ennuyeuse.

Will ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs années, Jack lui envoyait un mot ou un petit cadeau pour son fils à l'occasion, mais était absorbé par ses diverses entreprises et le temps s'écoulait paisiblement, lentement.

Quand Elizabeth remarqua pour la première fois quelque chose d'étrange, elle n'était pas sûre que l'élément inattendu, bizarre, fût entièrement nouveau. Peut-être était-ce là depuis longtemps, et n'avait-elle pas était attentive pour le remarquer auparavant.

William et elle n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison.

L'impression apparut une nuit, où elle se réveilla en sursaut, après que la sensation d'un froid inaccoutumé l'ait sortie du sommeil. La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, un vent léger venu de la mer faisant voleter les rideaux vers son lit. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela. Néanmoins, la sensation de malaise ne disparut pas, et Elizabeth se leva pour vérifier si le petit William allait bien. Il dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme fit le tour de la maison, sans rien remarquer qui sortait de l'ordinaire et retourna se coucher, plus ou moins rassurée.

L'incident fut vite oublié, et ne lui revint en mémoire que quelques semaines plus tard.

Elle veillait dans le noir, se demandant où Will pouvait bien se trouver à présent, et s'il pensait à elle, quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il rencontrerait enfin son fils, quand une ombre, se profilant dans la partie de la chambre illuminée par le clair de lune, passa en coup de vent avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Elizabeth se redressa vivement sur son lit en étouffant une exclamation, fixant le carré de lumière sans que rien n'y réapparaisse. Allumant la bougie sur sa table de nuit, elle se leva et fit le tour de sa chambre.

« Qui est là ? » lança-t-elle, d'une voix plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Elle était Roi des Pirates, après tout, et ne comptait pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude au premier visiteur nocturne venu. Elle aurait pu épargner sa salive, cependant, car il n'y eu que le silence en réponse. Et c'est toujours dans ce silence qu'Elizabeth vit de nouveau, sans erreur possible, une ombre se précipiter vers la fenêtre avant de disparaître.

La vision ne se renouvela pas les nuits suivantes, mais Elizabeth resta préoccupée. Elle demanda à son fils s'il n'avait rien remarqué de bizarre, un matin où elle lui apprenait à lire, mais il ne sembla pas comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle n'oublia pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'attendait au contraire à ce qu'une manifestation semblable se reproduise.

William Turner, troisième du nom, fêta son sixième anniversaire avant qu'Elizabeth découvre enfin l'identité de son mystérieux locataire. C'était encore la nuit, et elle s'était réveillée en sursaut suite à un horrible cauchemar (des pirates se transformant en squelettes à la lumière de la lune) quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Une haute silhouette dans le coin opposé à son lit.

« Qui est là ? » lança-t-elle comme auparavant, une main glissée sous son oreiller, où se trouvait un petit pistolet (le Roi des Pirates n'est jamais trop prudent).

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand une voix familière, familière mais parfaitement inattendue étant donnée les circonstances, s'éleva :

« Miss Swann, c'est moi ! Je veux dire… James Norrington. N'ayez pas peur. »

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth alluma la chandelle et s'approcha, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Mais c'était bien James Norrington qui lui faisait face. Pas l'amiral en uniforme de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, ni l'ancien commodore dépenaillé qu'elle avait retrouvé à Tortuga ivre mort, mais un James Norrington dans sa meilleure tenue de capitaine de la Royal Navy, son Ordre du Bain reçu lors de sa promotion accroché à son cou, et l'air beaucoup plus effrayé que ne l'était Elizabeth.

« James, » murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Mais sa main de rencontra que le vide. Un vide horriblement glacé, et elle baissa son bras précipitamment.

« Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-elle. Ce doit être un rêve.

- Je serais profondément flatté que vous rêviez de moi, répliqua Norrington d'un ton qui ne manquait pas d'ironie, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion à ce propos. J'ai bien peur de n'être qu'un fantôme.

- C'est injuste, protesta Elizabeth, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ! Seulement, comment se pourrait-il… Après toutes ces années. »

Norrington soupira, tenta de s'appuyer contre une commode et regarda d'un air malheureux son bras s'enfoncer dans le meuble.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui m'arrive. Je me souviens d'être mort. Davy Jones m'a proposé un marché que j'ai refusé, et je suis mort… Et ensuite… J'étais dans cette maison. Au départ, tout était plutôt flou, et je ne pouvais que sentir la présence d'autres personnes… Vous et le petit garçon, je m'en suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure…

- Que vous deveniez plus tangible, oui… renchérit Elizabeth. D'ailleurs je me demande… Au début je n'ai également senti qu'une présence, puis une ombre, et enfin vous êtes devant moi, parfaitement reconnaissable, mais immatériel. Pensez-vous qu'il y aura une autre étape et que vous deviendrez, euh, plus compact ? »

Le fantôme secoua la tête.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'arrive. J'avoue être complètement perdu. Pourquoi vivez-vous seule à l'écart du monde ? Où sont passés Turner et Sparrow ? Est-ce que vous vous cachez de Beckett ? Et le petit garçon… »

Elizabeth lui fit signe de se calmer et s'assit sur le bord du lit, rassemblant ses esprits. Norrington tenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans plus de succès que quand il avait voulu s'appuyer sur la commode, et se redressa, nouant ses mains derrière son dos.

« En fait cela ne me fatigue pas de rester debout. Après tout, je suis mort. Mais tout de même, c'est perturbant. »

Il se tut et écouta avec attention Elizabeth lui conter tout ce qui était arrivé après que Bill le Bottier lui ait réglé son compte.

« Donc, vous êtes à présent Roi des Pirates ? demanda Norrington, les sourcils froncés, quand elle en eut fini. Comme c'est étrange. Puisque vous avez ensuite épousé Mr Turner, cela fait-il de lui la Reine des Pirates ? Ou un prince consort, peut-être…

- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, avoua Elizabeth, qui trouvait assez incongru que de tout le récit abracadabrantesque qu'elle avait pu faire de ses aventures à son ancien fiancé, ce soit ce point là qui le chiffonne.

- Néanmoins, cette histoire est bien triste. Je suis tout à fait désolé que vous soyez séparée de votre mari. Je mentirais en disant que je l'appréciais, mais je sais que…

- Maman ? »

Elizabeth et Norrington se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte, découvrant William se frottant les paupières, à moitié endormi.

« J'ai cru que tu m'appelais. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le regard de sa mère passa du garçon à Norrington.

« Non, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Mais ne vois-tu pas… »

Elle fit un mouvement vers l'ancien officier, qui s'approcha prudemment du petit garçon.

« Voir quoi ? Il fait drôlement froid, dans ta chambre.

- Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher. Attends, je t'accompagne. »

Elizabeth escorta son fils jusqu'à sa chambre, le borda, et quand elle fut sûre qu'il était à nouveau assoupi, elle regagna ses quartiers. Mais Norrington avait disparu, et il ne se manifesta plus de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth tourna et retourna la rencontre de la veille dans sa tête. Peut-être que la solitude lui jouait des tours. Il était très possible qu'elle devienne folle, à vivre quasiment recluse sans personne d'autre à qui parler qu'un petit garçon de six ans. Était-il possible qu'elle ait tout imaginé ? Elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Norrington. Elle se sentait seule. Il n'était pas invraisemblable de supposer qu'elle ait totalement inventé le fait que l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour elle soit venu la hanter. William n'avait rien vu…

Norrington réapparut dans l'après-midi, alors que de la fenêtre de la cuisine, Elizabeth observait son fils jouant sur la plage en contrebas.

« Il lui faudrait la compagnie d'enfants de son âge, déclara-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, idiot, dit-elle sans méchanceté. Et je me suis faite la même réflexion, bien sûr. Mais il n'y a pas grand monde dans les environs. Il joue parfois avec les enfants du village. Quand son père reviendra, ce sera différent. »

Ils observèrent un instant William, puis Elizabeth reprit :

« Je pense que vous n'êtes qu'un pur produit de mon imagination. Je suis tellement désolée de votre mort…

- C'est du passé. Vous n'avez pas à le regretter.

- Si vous êtes aussi philosophe vis-à-vis de votre décès, pourquoi êtes-vous un fantôme ? Il me semble que seuls les esprits troublés, qui ne voulaient pas mourir, revenaient ?

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la question, rétorqua Norrington d'un ton pincé, le ton qu'elle lui avait si souvent entendu employer à l'égard de subordonnés incompétents. On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je suis là, c'est tout. Et si je vous dérange…

- Absolument pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir votre compagnie. »

Et elle était parfaitement sincère. Elizabeth n'avait réalisé qu'au moment de les perdre à quel point elle tenait à son père et Norrington. Elle avait pris pour acquis qu'ils soient toujours là à veiller sur elle et s'était retrouvée fort dépourvue en découvrant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Alors je vous tiendrais compagnie » dit simplement Norrington.

Dès lors, le fantôme devint un hôte permanent dans la maison des Turner, ce qui apporta un grand soulagement à Elizabeth. Le seul inconvénient était de veiller à ne pas donner l'impression à William de parler toute seule, un William à l'éducation duquel Norrington prenait grand intérêt, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui donner lui-même des cours d'algèbre, de trigonométrie et des bases de la navigation.

Comme le temps passait, il restait toujours aussi immatériel. Elizabeth s'était bercée un temps de l'espoir qu'il se solidifie et redevienne bien vivant, mais cela n'était pas le cas. Quant à William, il ne percevait toujours pas le revenant, même s'il se plaignait régulièrement du froid quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Ces plaintes rassuraient toutefois Elizabeth sur un point : Norrington ne devait pas être simplement issu de son esprit malade, si son fils parvenait à distinguer une présence, même si imparfaitement.

Les années qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus faciles à vivre pour Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas compris à quel point elle avait manqué d'une conversation civilisée avec une personne de son âge, et elle devait bien l'avouer toute pirate qu'elle fut, de son milieu. Avec un pincement au cœur il lui arrivait de se dire que si elle avait pris plus de temps pour parler à Norrington quand elle était jeune, elle n'aurait sans doute pas porté autant d'attention à Will. Qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné alors ?

Néanmoins, elle attendait toujours le retour de son mari avec impatience, se demandant comment la cohabitation se passerait avec l'esprit de Norrington dans les murs. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, évitait soigneusement le sujet, même si Elizabeth le sentait de plus en plus tendu, voire même désagréable, au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique du retour de Will Turner approchait.

« Imaginez, dit-il un soir, que votre mari n'ait trouvé personne pour le remplacer à son poste ? Il me semble que le _Hollandais Volant_ ne peut demeurer sans capitaine.

- Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il aura un successeur le moment venu », répondit sèchement Elizabeth.

Cette crainte la taraudait depuis longtemps, et elle estimait parfaitement déplaisant de la part de Norrington de la formuler à voix haute.

« Ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse d'école, » marmonna le fantôme en fronçant les sourcils, et il n'aborda plus la question.

Le jour dit, il était difficile de dire qui, d'Elizabeth et William, était le plus excité. Dix ans ! Dix ans mais Will Turner reviendrait enfin, libéré du poids de sa malédiction, et il pourrait enfin mener l'existence à laquelle il aspirait auprès de sa famille. Mère et fils filèrent au plus vite au bord de la mer, guettant avec avidité le navire légendaire. Elizabeth n'avait pas vu Norrington de la journée, mais ne s'était guère préoccupée des états d'âme du fantôme.

« _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me !_ » chantonnait le jeune William tandis qu'il progressait vers les dunes.

Sa mère lui avait enseigné cette chanson des années auparavant, au grand déplaisir de Norrington. Pour faire bonne mesure, Elizabeth s'était alors résignée à apprendre également au garçon _Hearts of Oak _et _Rule, Britannia_, ce qui avait mis le fantôme de meilleure humeur. La jeune femme n'avait cependant pu se défaire d'un sentiment de satisfaction en constatant que William préférait de loin sa chanson de pirates.

Quand Will Turner mit enfin pied à terre pour la première fois en dix ans, Elizabeth et le garçon se précipitèrent vers lui, lui laissant à peine le temps de trouver son équilibre alors que le _Hollandais Volant_ disparaissait à l'horizon. Les retrouvailles furent tout ce qu'il y a de plus humides et la petite famille se dirigea lentement vers la maison, Elizabeth et Will main dans la main, leur fils gambadant autour d'eux.

Dans le cas du couple, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à coucher un William bouillonnant d'excitation et ravi de découvrir enfin son père, les retrouvailles se firent un peu plus intimes. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le lendemain matin, qu'Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, alors que son mari dormait enfin profondément auprès d'elle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement étonnée de ne pas avoir vu Norrington de la journée et de la soirée. D'une part, elle était tout à Will, de l'autre le fantôme, comme de son vivant, avait toujours eu un sens des convenances profonds et ne se serait pas immiscé dans une réunion de famille qui ne le concernait guère.

Mais Norrington ne réapparut pas le lendemain, pas plus que les jours qui suivirent, et même au milieu de son euphorie, Will aperçut que sa femme était troublée. Celle-ci le rassura néanmoins, mettant son étrange attitude sur le compte d'un afflux d'émotion. Cependant, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : James Norrington était bel et bien parti.

Les mois passèrent dans un bonheur qui aurait pu paraître totalement écoeurant pour un observateur extérieur, et Elizabeth, si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une impression de vide suite à la disparition de Norrington (impression que le retour de Will, étrangement, ne semblait pas entièrement combler) elle en était venue à se dire qu'après tout, la présence de Norrington était peut-être, en fin de compte, bien le fruit de son imagination. Il était bien plus crédible qu'elle se soit inventée un ami pour tromper son isolement plutôt que de supposer qu'un spectre lui avait tenu compagnie pendant quatre ans avant de prendre ses cliques et ses claques, vexé et jaloux.

Cette explication fut mise à mal avant même de se transformer en certitude. Un beau matin, Will entra dans la cuisine peu de temps après elle, un de ses poing serré.

« Elizabeth ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose sous la commode… Est-ce à toi ? »

Il ouvrit sa main, dévoilant un objet et la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement la décoration qu'avait arboré le fantôme de Norrington, le ruban rouge et la croix de l'Ordre du Bain.

« Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ? fit Will avec inquiétude en voyant son expression.

- Oui… Oui, je pensais l'avoir perdu. Merci », se reprit-elle en arrachant presque la médaille des mains de son mari et la glissant dans son corsage.

…

Bien des années plus tard, Elizabeth, assise dans un fauteuil à la fenêtre de sa chambre, faisait tourner la décoration dans ses mains. Le métal de la croix était terni, la couleur du ruban, passée, tirait vers le rose pâle.

Will était mort quelques années auparavant, tranquillement, dans son sommeil. Le petit William était à présent un solide gaillard qui explorait tous les coins du globe, repassant dès que cela lui était possible voir sa mère, et de l'avis de tous, il était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Quant à Elizabeth, elle se sentait fatiguée. L'âge l'avait rattrapée et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Plus seule que durant les dix années d'absence de Will, alors qu'elle avait au moins son fils et un fantôme compassé pour lui tenir compagnie. Will lui manquait, mais ces derniers temps, elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était pas lui qui lui manquait le plus. Elle avait été heureuse à ses côtés, mais finalement, la passion s'était éteinte bien vite pour laisser place à une agréable routine. Une agréable routine où pesait le vide laissé par l'homme qui avait toujours été aux côtés d'Elizabeth, et que même la mort n'avait pu empêcher de veiller sur elle.

Un homme qui lui faisait face à présent, tiré à quatre épingles dans un uniforme impeccable, les bras croisés derrière le dos.

« Elizabeth, je crois qu'il est temps que vous quittiez cet endroit à présent. »

Il lui tendit les mains et Elizabeth, sans un temps d'hésitation, vint à sa rencontre.

FIN

D'aucuns auront sans doute reconnu le parallèle avec _Le Fantôme et Mrs Muir_ (ou _L'Aventure de Mrs Muir_). Je n'ai pas lu le livre (de R.A Dick), et j'ai vu le film de Mankiewicz(superbe) il y a plus de dix ans, mais je trouvais que l'histoire générale s'appliquait bien à un Norribeth.


End file.
